


Silver Lining

by Finnal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnal/pseuds/Finnal
Summary: Every cloud has a silver lining-海浪翻涌打在沙滩上留下一串泡沫海边打架...如题 字面意思
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> 小甜饼果然还是有点不太对 所以写了这篇  
> （好吧没什么爱情向描写 对不起）  
> ，，，很多感觉没表达出来...祝阅读愉快

蓝色海面上刮来了风。  
白色泡沫裹挟着玻璃碎片般闪烁发亮的海水打在沙滩上。  
两个人的身影扭打着缠在一起，四分之一的身体浸没在海水中。身上因挥出拳头时夹带的海水和时不时翻起的海浪淋得湿透。偶尔剐蹭出的血迹在下一秒就会被海水冲淡，血沫消散在海水中，与白色泡沫融为一体消失殆尽。  
海马占了上风。城之内的身体现在一半浸入海水里，半躺着靠着胳膊支撑重心的感觉并不好受。两个人的身上都已挂了不少彩。时不时扫过的海浪一遍遍刺激着伤口，盐分在海水退去后留在皮肤上，待海风吹过析出并固执地黏在其上。  
好痒。城之内心想。  
海马逼近了他的身影。海风中的咸味和若隐若现的血腥味混杂在一起。城之内下意识抿了抿下嘴唇，嘴边因打斗留下的血迹被抹去一部分带入口中。  
逐渐褪色的阳光被对方挡去许多。  
城之内其实很奇怪为什么自己打不过海马。明明自己好歹是可以以一敌十的前不良。  
“一些事在路边的野犬看来，可是理解不了的。”  
仿佛看得到眼前人的想法一般，海马保持着那副过分自信的表情这样回答道。  
没有发问的回答。  
城之内可以看到对方抬起了手，几乎可以认为是要给自己最后一击了。于是他紧闭了双眼同时握紧了双拳，指甲简直要嵌入肉里，似乎这样能减轻一些外界带来的疼痛。  
出人意料地，预料中的拳头并没有落下。城之内微微睁开右眼，眯着眼看到对方只是伸出了手，另一只手叉在腰间笔直站着俯视着自己，摆出一副邀请的样子却完全没有邀请对方的意思。  
远处传来海鸥的叫声。  
城之内完全睁开了双眼瞪着对方。凝固的空气在保持了两秒后终于被打破。  
“我不需要你的怜悯。”城之内没好气地说。  
“是吗？那就算了。我也不喜欢好心施舍路边野犬。”像这样说着，海马收回了伸出的手。  
城之内习惯于用嘴呼吸。短时间内大量消耗的体力更是让他保持着半张的嘴大口喘气，带着咸涩味的风被他尽数吸进肺里。  
城之内不小心吞下一股海水。  
好苦，城之内评价，真的好苦。  
海马突然俯下身，脸贴近了城之内的脸。沙、析出的盐、不清楚的颗粒闪亮着，汗水和海水联合伤痕混在一起就这么堆积在对方的脸上。还有不甘心的闪烁着的坚毅目光。  
就像月亮在地平线附近看起来大而远升在高空中看起来小一样，凑近后看到的城之内克也更完善、完整。几缕发丝由于海水和汗的缘故耷拉在额上，本人却是精神十足、充满攻击性地望着自己。就像落水了一次后仍不放弃尽力挣扎的狗。  
即使是这样也不愿服输吗。海马忽然萌发了想要看到对方惊慌、不、起码是惊恐的表情的想法。  
于是他扯住对方的衣领将对方提起靠拢自己，覆下唇去贴近对方的皮肤。  
血液的甜腥味、铁锈味、海盐和汗水的咸味、海水的涩味。  
海马搅着对方的舌头，撕扯、啃啮着口腔，有那么一瞬间他捕捉到了足够令他满意的表情，那样的无力、惊愕与空洞映在眼中，完全可以说是赏心悦目。但过不了多久便再次凝结成一份坚毅，毫不留情地回敬着自己。  
继拳打脚踢的打斗后两人又开始了相互撕咬着斗争，口腔中的铁锈腥味越来越重。  
云、海、沙滩上的贝类和岩石无聊地目睹着这场闹剧。

海马濑人松开，向一旁啐了一口唾沫后开口道，“和野狗较劲真是无趣。”  
城之内喉咙里的反胃感简直快达到了顶峰，强咽下去夹带着苦味的异样感后也不甘示弱回复对方，“那今天算平局？堂堂海马濑人也有平局的一天？”  
“哼，由于你还浸在水里，所以——还是我胜。”  
“这都不算！？你有病吧海马？！”由于喉咙干渴，城之内刚说完便一阵猛烈咳嗽。  
“野犬可是赢不了人的。这点你记住吧。”在抛下这句话后海马便转身向岸边走去，“回见。”  
城之内注视着海马离开。  
他仍用胳膊支撑着身体，一半浸入海水。喉咙里的苦涩味再次涌上，却少了反胃的感觉。那股味道梗在喉咙里，眼泪挂在眼眶周围不肯流出。  
城之内想哭。也许没来头、难以捉摸的感情可以顺着泪水冲走。  
他当然可以大哭一场，附近没有任何人，不会有人听到他的哭声或是看到他的窘态后笑着嘲讽他。青金石的目光也早在几分钟之前移开落向别处。  
但他拼命止住泪水，从水中坐起来将脸深深埋在臂弯里。就像婴儿在羊水中寻求母亲庇护一样将整个身体蜷缩起来低声啜泣。  
断断续续的呜咽渐渐连成完整的一片，除了哭声便只剩下海水涨落时的静默。  
世界其他的一切忽然不那么重要了，在他的嚎啕声中停滞下来。儿时久远的失去了什么的落寞感再次袭来如无边的死白色笼罩了他的大脑。城之内哭得很累，明明什么都没有得到过却降临了如此没来头的悲伤。  
十七岁的高中生向后躺去，身体整个摊在沙上任由海浪涌过，像条搁浅的鱼。


End file.
